


Солнце в свитере и тревожность с розовой помадой

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Потому что Шей соткана из комфорта, вывязана бережно, чутким узором ручной работы, как все ее любимые свитера. Она приносит комфорт в наполненных доверху чашках с горячим шоколадом, нарезает его толстыми ломтями пряного кекса, вплетает его в жёсткие наймовы косы - а та задыхается, изломанная, и в глазах ее стоят слезы.О заботе, лекциях и мятном чае.
Relationships: Nyma/Shay (Voltron)
Series: I just wanna tell you [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897





	Солнце в свитере и тревожность с розовой помадой

Струя воды ударяется о дно раковины, отлетает холодными брызгами на ладони и веки, Найма закрывает глаза и считает мысленно.

Три…

Четыре…

В женском туалете на третьем этаже все еще шумит только вода. Никто не выходит. Не заходит. Найма усмехается — и ударяет стену.  
— Блять.  
День начался прелестно.

Две с половиной лекции прошли спокойно, чтобы посреди третьей накрыло. Едва слова связала, чтобы в туалет выбежать.  
Пальцы болят от холода. Найма упорно держит руки под водой. Хоть как-то остаётся в реальности.

У нее есть минут семь. Может, десять.  
Потом ее пойдут искать. Ей надо привести себя в порядок, потому что иначе ей опять светит психолог.

Местный не помогает, а на нормального она не заработает.

Найма вздыхает.

Девять…

Десять…

Пальцы немеют.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Холод проходится и по спине.

Найма вырывает руки из-под воды, закрывает кое-как воду и смотрит на отражение.

Плаксум.  
На год младше. Звенит постоянно яркими серёжками. Болтает о заговорах своих всяких. И ленточки в косы постоянно вплетает.  
Тоже яркие.  
— В полном. Я руки мыла.

Плаксум щурится.  
— Точно?  
— Конечно! — Найма улыбается и машет влажными ещё руками, к которым медленно начинает приливать кровь. — Спасибо за беспокойство, это мило! Но я правда в порядке, так что не волнуйся!  
Она продолжает держать широкую улыбку и ровную спину, выходя. Сворачивает в широкий коридор и едва не падает тут же на пол.

Она не может вернуться на лекцию. Не сейчас.

Потому она спускается с третьего этажа в подвал. И поднимается обратно. Потом спускается на второй и стоит у кабинета математики, решаясь зайти.  
— Ты к себе домой в туалет ходила? — оборачивается учительница от доски. Группа негромко смеётся.  
Найма прячет руки в карманы и улыбается до боли широко:  
— А, немного задержалась, извините. Женские проблемки!

Математика с ее нудными кубами и объемами продолжается.  
Найма уговаривает себя протянуть до обеда. Насилу доедает суп и помидоры из салата, смеётся, шутит, отдает все мясо Роло, подхватывает усыпанную значками сумку, посылает воздушный поцелуй и сбегает домой.  
Больше она не выдержит.

Ещё и смена вечером.

Паршивый-паршивый-паршивый день.  
Сбегая из дома — в те мнимо-взрослые семнадцать, — она представляла себе все это как-то по-другому. Побольше романтики, свободы и денег. Поменьше тревоги и шрамов на бедрах.

Получилось наоборот.

На улице моросит противный дождь со снегом. Найма ежится, накидывает капюшон и достает телефон из кармашка сумки.  
— Привет! Ты дома?  
— Конечно. Ты опять прогуливаешь?  
— Не сердись, — тянет она. — Не могу я там больше сидеть. Устала.  
— Хорошо. Давай домой, я заварю чай.

Найма запрыгивает в автобус и впервые за день действительно улыбается.  
— Уже еду. Спасибо.

С Шей они познакомились случайно. На каком-то дне открытых дверей, когда Найма ещё не оставила надежды поступить. Шей бродила там со стопкой листовок, закутанная в плотную серую шаль, как облако.  
Помогла Найме найти, что ей надо было. Потом как-то разговорились. Обменялись профилями в фейсбуке. Встретились пару раз.

Потом решили, что снимать квартиру вдвоем будет дешевле.

Это было одним из тех решений, о которых Найма ни разу не пожалела.

С кухни пахнет мятой. Найма бросает сумку в углу, стряхивает капли с капюшона и падает в крепкие объятия Шей.  
— Как ты?  
— Теперь точно лучше, — шепчет, улыбаясь. — Роло скинет мне лекции, может, перепишу. Там все равно ничего интересного не скажут.  
— А посещаемость?

Найма греет руки о горячую чашку.  
— Придумаю что-нибудь. И я вообще-то хожу на все профильные. Почти. Все будет в порядке.  
— Верю.  
На этой кухне старая печка и постоянная паутина в углу. Эта кухня пахнет травами, шоколадом и свежей выпечкой по выходным. На этой кухне Найма приходит в себя.  
А Шей заваривает ей чай, держит за руку и терпит.

До сих пор терпит. Смывая кровь в ванной, обнимая по ночам, выслушивая смешанные со слезами страхи и слабые попытки Наймы поддержать в ответ.  
— Что ты делаешь завтра вечером?

Шей смахивает крошки со стола и улыбается.  
— Пока что свободна.  
— Замечательно, — Найма убирает чашки в раковину и целует Шей в щеку. — Сходим поужинать? Я договорилась за столик у себя.  
Шей смеётся.

— С радостью.  
— Люблю тебя.

Шей ловит ее за руку, когда она почти выходит с кухни.  
— Все точно в порядке?  
Найма молчит. Перебирает браслеты на запястье и — как они вместе учились — думает. Ищет. Разбирается в себе.  
— Не уверена, что выдержу ещё семестр, — отвечает честно. — В смысле, мне это надо. И нравится даже. И я потом смогу нормально работать, а не бегать с подносами. Но это тяжело. Вот как сегодня.

Она выдыхает.  
— Прости. Это у меня постоянно, так что тебе точно не стоит об этом волноваться.  
И она знает, что Шей не перестанет волноваться все равно. Это же Шей. Маленький лучик солнца в теплом свитере. У нее забота сама собой получается. Случайно, как та лишняя порция пирога.  
— Я же в конце концов самостоятельная девочка уже несколько лет как. Справлюсь и с этим. Давай-ка, как твой день?


End file.
